Finding Home
by teen.wolf.rosie
Summary: When a sixteen year old loses the only thing she's ever known and looks to strange men for help she gets more than want was intended. Drama starts and fighting creatures that lurk in the dark. This sixteen year old girl changes for better or worse she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alyssa Marie Margret Rose. I just turned sixteen but everyone thought I was at least twenty-one. My mom and dad were separated and my younger brother, Jerry is twelve. My dad had an apartment and my room was boring. I small room with white walls. My bed was comfy and I had nice clothing but I preferred my room at my moms house. She had a two story home that was small on the outside. My room was huge though. I had a turquoise and sea foam green walls and a walk in closet. I had pretty dresses and skirts and shoes and everything I wanted. I was mummy's little girl and she loved to spoil me.

On my sixteenth birthday it was rainy and windy. My mom allowed my dad to sleepover on the couch and we all are tacos, my favorite food since I booked a room inside my mom sixteen years ago. It was a long story but every time she ate tacos well pregnant with me she wouldn't digest them and ended up throwing up several minutes later. I had at least five tacos by the time the each ate two. After we had vanilla cake and cookie dough ice cram and watched Grown Ups.

Half way through the movie the power went out. We got flash lights an candles and huddle by the fire. A window broke in the kitchen and my parents pushed my brother and I into my moms room, kissing us and telling us they loved us. My mother cried and shut the door.

We sat on the bed and I grabbed my moms favorite necklace. It was a silver heart that had pretty engravings in it. I heard my mom scream and jumped off the bed. I headed for the closet where we each kept a bag of clothes. I handed my brother his and tossed mine on my back. I kissed his head and assured him we would be fine. I grabbed the knife my mom kept on the bedside table and pulled open the window. Thankfully her room was on the first floor. I climbed out and positioned myself to help my little brother. I heard a scream and the door bust open. "Jerry come one!" I yelled. He screamed and cried and told me to go. I stood there crying but grabbed my bag and ran.

I jumped into my moms car, a jeep wrangler and speed off. I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stay here. I began to cry so much and almost hit a tree. I pulled into the second motel I saw and rented a room. I opened up the bag I grabbed and it had black skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a floral lace print and my leather jacket. There was another pair of blue skinny jeans and a sweater with my nanas purple leather jacket and one of my dad's old tshirts and my brothers basketball shorts I fit into. There were underwear and socks, a pair of boots, and toilette iteams. I grabbed shampoo and my body wash head by for the bathroom.

I was probably in there for about an hour an a half. I got out drying off and putting the old shirt on and shorts. I texted a number my parents made me memorize when I was five telling them where I was. I cried myself to sleep that night holding onto my moms necklace.

* * *

When I woke the next morning a man about the same age as my dad was sitting at the edge of the bed holding a picture. I moaned stretching my bones and rubbing my eyes.

"Alyssa?" The man asked. I nodded and he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Bobby. I saved your dad once a long time ago. He and your mom well it's along story. Basically all the stories of monsters you were told as a kid, well their real." I nodded and forced a smile. "I know Bobby. My dad told me when I turned twelve. He wanted me to be aware. I always had a can of pepper spray and a bottle of hair spray that was filled with holy water and I had a silver knife inside my makeup kit." He smiled.

"Well you should get ready. I stopped by your house and grabbed your clothes. I figured it'd be easier." I nodded and went for the bathroom. I put the black skinny jeans and pink tank top on. I fish tailed my long blonde hair and put some mascara on. I sat on the edge of the old motel bed and laced up my combat boots. I grabbed my keys and pulled on my leather jacket.

I carried one bag well Bobby carried the other. I held onto my moms necklace and headed for my jeep. I got in and followed Bobby the whole two hour drive to his house in Sioux Falls, Dakota.

"I'm really sorry." He said when we got in the house. "It happened on my birthday." I said looking at him. I didn't like crying in front of strangers but something about Bobby made him feel safe and almost like family.

He took me into an embrace and I balled. We stood there for a few minutes when I heard to coughing sounds from behind Bobby. I peeked over his should and saw two men. I wiped my tears and face and put on the best smile I could come up with.

The shorter on smiled, "I'm Dean, this is Sam." I nodded and awkwardly waved. "Alyssa."

Bobby pointed to the stairs and said. "The second door on the right is the bathroom and the third door can be your room. The first one is Sam's and the one across from yours is Deans and mines all the way down the end there." I nodded and sprinted up the stairs with my two bags. I had others in the car bit these were important.

I had my iPod and head phones with my sketch pad and a few short pencils. I put my head phones on and turned the volume up playing Back in Black and started drawing. I drew my brother, mother, and father all bloody and torn up. I started crying and hugged the pillow.

After that I couldn't cry anymore so I looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a soaked pillow and paper everywhere. I started ripping the pages out as I drew my family and the bloody pictures were spread through out the room. I gathered them all up and shoved them under the matters. I closed up my sketch pad and grabbed my bag heading for the bathroom.

I took a fast shower and washed my face. I put my hair into a perfect messy bun and pulled on destroyed skinny jeans and a loose black tank top. I put on dark eyeliner and mascara. I went into my room lacing up my combat boots and securing my moms necklace around me. I pulled on the leather jacket and played some depressing song on my iPod. I had every intent on doing this same thing for the next few years and Bobby would just have to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in my room alone for a whole two days. I did the same thing for three mornings, washing up, doing my hair, applying my make up, wearing dark clothing with combat boots and a leather jacket, and securing the necklace on my neck and playing shitty depressing music. On the third day though someone knocked on my door. Of course I didn't hear it so the came in anyway. Dean kicked my boot and I pulled off my head phones.

"Hey you gotta eat sometime right? Want to go get ice cream with me." He asked smiling. I shook my head no and started putting the head phones back on. He grabbed them and threw them into the wall. "It wasn't a question." He said lifting me off the bed and hauling me over his shoulder. He walked down stairs grabbed his keys and yelled, "Taking the walking dead to get ice cream." Bobby said okay and he walked out the door. He put me down in the passenger seat and got in the driver side.

He started up his Impala and head for the nearest liquor store. "So do you know the truth about vampires and werewolves and the lot?" He asked curious. "Oh yeah I'm a big Taylor Lautner fan." I said sarcastically. To be honest though at one point I was obsessed with the Twilight series. Then I learned the truth and forgot about it all. He grinned at me and nodded.

"Okay. So you like the tan strong guys not the pretty little sparkling princesses huh?" I hadn't realized it until know but that was exactly who I liked. All of my little crushes were tan and muscular and usually had dark born or black hair, they usually looked something like Sam and Dean. "Well I mean I guess. I've never actually had a boyfriend but that basically the types of guys I crush on." I said a little embarrassed. He looked at me shocked. "Your joking! Come on! You, your a full out virgin on the whole relationship crap!" I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I dont need a guy. I'm fi- I was fine on my own. Now I just, I don't know Dean."

It got silent after that. We went to Cvs instead of a liquor store because I need to get feminine products. Well I did that I told Dean to get cookie dough ice cream and rent a movie from the redbox outside. I payed the five dollars to the register lady and headed for the impala.

when we got back Sam and Bobby had ordered pizza. There were two cheeses and three pepperonis. Dean and I each took one box of pepperonis and headed up to my room. He layed on out stomachs with the pizza boxes I front of us and watched The Lord of the Rings ; the Fellowship of the Rings, my all time favorite movie series ever.

I fell asleep half way threw the movie. I didn't have any nightmares that night.

* * *

When I woke up I was curled up against Dean holding onto him for dear life. The pizza boxes were on the floor and he was awake. "Sorry I didn't want to wake you up and you had a death grip on me." He said smiling. I let go of him and got up off the bed. I ran my hands down my face and blushed. "I'm sorry this is embarrassing. I must look horrible and-" he cut me off walking of to me. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I felt butterflies in my stomach going crazy. "Your perfect." He said smiling. I couldn't move or respond. I was a deer caught in head lights. He laughed shaking me. "What's wrong? Not so tough huh." I smiled and backed up. "I- uh I'm gonna go shower." I said grabbing my bag and heading to the bathroom.

i took a long shower trying to wash the embarrassment off. I got dressed in a cute little pink skirt and a white loose blouse. I strapped on a pair of wedges and curled my hair and clipping it in the back. I put pink eyeshadow and black mascara on. I grabbed a little sweater and headed down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen sort of smiling. I nodded at Sam who was on his laptop and Bobby who was reading today's paper. "Want some breakfast? I can make psncakes or cheesy eggs and bacon?" I asked as Dean walked in. I looked at him smiling and felt all the heat go into my cheeks.

Sam spoke up first saying he'd love some and Bobby agreed. I started getting out the ingredients when Dean came up beside me pulling out bacon and blueberries. He winked at me and grabbed bowls and pans. I grabbed the eggs cheese and milk and the pancake mix.

Dean started the mix, pouring the powder in the bowl. He measured out oil and I cracked two eggs. I crushed the last one and shells got in the mix. I started giggling as Dean and I tried getting them out. Our hands were covered in eggs and mix. I was laughing as I tried wiping it all on Dean. He then took his hands and wiped them down my face.

I started to laugh and try to get away. The floor was slippery and I began to fall backwards. He caught me and pulled me close to him. I began to stop laughing and the heat rised up again. We were so close together I could feel the muscles of his stomach. "Thanks" I said trying to look anywhere but at him. "So you've seriously have never been kissed before?" He asked curious ptutting two fingers under my chin causing me to have to look at him. I shook my head no unable to speak as he came closer to my face. He had one arm wrapped tightly around my waste and a hand on the side of my face.

he leaned down and I closed my eyes. Our lips connected and he began exploring my mouth, parting my lips with his tounge. He nibbled on my lip and swirled his tonuge around mine. I threw my arms around his neck and began kissing him back. He picked me up putting my legs on either side of him and placing me on the counter.

We began to kiss deeper and I had to grip onto his shirt as he nibbled on my lip. He kissed my jawline and down my neck. I chanced I peek over his shoulder and I smae Bobby with a shocked and pissed off look, I thought he was gonna get up and kill Dean. Sams facial expression was confusion.

i pushed Dean off and he looked at Bobby, an apologetic look on his face. "You are not allowed to date little miss!" he yelled at me. He turned to Dean shock his head and said, "she is a minor Dean. She's only sixteen!" Dean looked down like he was begin scolded by a parent.

"Well I suddenly lost my appetite." Sam said. I smiled and nodded. I turned and head up the stairs stomping my feet.

* * *

I had taken a shower and put on leggings and an old softball Jersey that was too big still. Input my hair into a messy bun and turned my radio on the volume all the way up. I grabbed my sketch pad and a pencil. I began to draw Dean. i drew the shape of his head and his hair, those were easy. When it came to drawing those green eyes and his perfect lips that was hard. I hadnt realized it till now but his face, well you could see the pain he had been through.

I drew his eyebrows and the shape of his eyes. I couldn't draw his lips no matter how hard I tried so I put the sketch pad away and just sat there. Hours or only minutes passed by I wasn't sure but Sam popped his head in masking to come in. I sat up and let him, but only because he brought bacon. "Bobby said it would have gone bad so to just cook it. I smiled admd started to devour the bacon. "Um Bobby wanted me to ask if your going to the funeral?" I nodded. "I have to. They were my family. I don't want to see my family be out in the ground but..." I trailed off trying not to cry. He took the now empty plate from my hands and hugged me. "If you'd like Dean and I could go with you. Bobby needs to stay here and man the phones. Dean can't do it cause he would just yell at everyone. Bobby clearly makes a better FBI agent." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Sam." I said tightening my grip on his tourso. we let go to pack our bags. I grabbed a black skirt and a loose blouse with my leather jacket and heels. I also packed black jeans and a white tank top with a dream catcher on it. I put on skinny jeans and a tye dye tank top. I laced up my combat boots and pulled on my leather jacket.

I grabbed my make up and hair stuff tossing it in the bag. I grabbed my head phones and ipod and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As I waked out my door I walked right into Bobby. He looked like he could have yelled at me or worse. What he did do was shocking. He took me into a tight embrace and kissed the top of my head. "I gotta tell you something." He said leading me into his room. He had a small bed and pictures of him an a women I took one and it was him in a suit looking all dorky and a blonde women next to him who was in her first trimester of pregnancy.

"That was my wife. It should have been our first daughter." He said tears threatening to burst. "She lost the baby and shortly after was possessed. I had to kill her. It was one of the hardest things. When I meet your dad your mom was in her first trimester. She was taken by a demon who wanted a child of her own. She couldn't possess your mom though or you would have died. Your dad well he was my brother in law. My wife's parents disowned her when she ran off with me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm your uncle." I was balling my eyes out at this point. I didn't know what to do. I just wrapped my arms around Bobby and cried into his chest. "Thank you Uncle Bobby." He kissed my head and shooed me off. I ran down the stairs right into Dean.

He wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall well I got my balance back. I nodded thanks and we headed for the impala. It was a little over a two hour drive and I was tired. I told them I was going to take a nap and out my head phones on. I listened to Whiskey Lullaby and fell asleep letting tears escape my eyes.

When I woke up we we're only 45 minutes into the drive. I took off my head phones and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty. Wanna stop for food?" Dean asked smiling. I nodded and he Stopped at McDonals. I got out with Dean and went in for food. I ordered a Big Mac and so did he. We got Sam a salad and a coke. We got milk shakes with cherries. I told Dean I needed to use the bathroom and grabbed my bag to change.

I used the bathroom and changed into sweats. I searched through my bag and saw a razor blade. I heard a sweet voice calling to me. "Come play with me princess." It was my mom. There was a knock and a mans voice but I ignored it too busy hearing my mothers instructions.I grabbed the razor and started making cuts, small at first.

I saw the door bust open and someone grabbed my hand tossing the blade away. I went to hit them but Sam caught my hand. He looked shocked and I felt confused. "What happened?" I asked. He held me tight to him as he bandaged my arms up. He pulled down my sweat shirt selves and promised not to tell Dean.

We headed to the car and I acted like nothing was wrong even thoug I could tell Dean saw through me.

i sat in the back devouring my Big Mac and sipping my milkshake. I munched on my freach fries and Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "A girl after my own heart." He said smiling and pretending to swoon. I giggled and stuffed my trash in the bag. I grabbed all the trash and threw it out. Dean came out tossing his cup in the trash. "What happened in there?" Dean asked curious. I smiled and nudged him. "Nothing. I swear nothing happened in there. No one died but the bathrooms were not healthy looking." I said giggling and skipping back to the car. I got in and started playing Dont Touch the White Tiles.

dean and Sam talked but I tuned them out. I was thinking of what Bobby told me. I had an aunt and uncle I had never met. I felt closer to uncle Bobby in a few days then I ever felt with my aunts over the past sixteen years. I felt I could be myself with these guys. I was finding my true home. I couldn't help feel that I could be taken away from it. I mean my grandparents obviously didn't like Bobby and my aunts loved me. They would want to fight for me.

If I could have a say in it I'd stay with Bobby. He clearly needed me. I needed him too.

we were pulling into my moms yard now. I got out shaking. I grabbed my bag and searched for my keys. I found them and tried opening the door. I couldn't and turned to Sam shaking. He smiled and took the keys. He opened the door with no problem and we walked in. The place was trashed and I felt like crying. Dean grabbed my arm and took me up to my bathroom. He turned the bath on and I poured bubbles in. He turned the radio on and Highway to Hell came on. he started singing, poorly I might add, and I couldn't help but laugh and sing with him. He kissed my head when the tub filled up and went to head out. "can you like sit on the toilet over on the other side of the tub. I mean it's fine cause you can't see me in the tub and I realLy don't want to be left alone." He nodded and stepped out so I could get in yelling to Sam something. I told him to come in and he just sat there trying to find good songs and singing to them making me laugh.

Pour Some Sugar on Me played and we both broke out in song singing our little hearts out. "You got the peaches, I got the cream

Sweet to taste, saccharine

'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet

From my head, my head, to my feet"

I began laughing uncontrollable. I went to get my hair wet and just started breathing in water. I tried coming up but something held me down. I tried screaming but I couldn't.i was down for about sixty seconds. I just gave up.

My family would have wanted me to keep fighting but I didn't want to. This was finally it. I was done and I didn't care. But then I saw flashes of Sam and Bobby and finally Dean. I kept pushning up. I needed air. It was ninety seconds when Deans hands gripped me. He pulled me out wrapping me in a towel yelling for cradled me in his lap. The last thing I remember was him cussing and me coughing.

"I'm sorry Dean."

* * *

I began to gain consciousness again. I was moaning and stretching out. I felt hands and arms wrapping around me. Dean took my face in his hands and I swear he looked right into my soul, the darkest part of me, where I kept all my secrets and horror tales, and he said the words that opened up a whole new life for me. "Alyssa God dammit. Alyssa I love you! Don't ever scary me like that again!" He yelled and brought his face down on mine and our lips locked and he kissed me passionately and I thought I felt a tear, if it w from him or me I couldn't tell. But I swore I would tell Dean everything tomorrow after the funeral.

I went to lie back down pulling Dean down with me. I cruled my back against his chest and was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heart beat. It was a perfect way to fall asleep.


End file.
